Tanabata Night
by BatGurl513
Summary: Once again, Kenshin is having the most awful time trying to express to Kaoru his love for her. Tanabata Night is coming up but will he even be able to tell her then? Or would someone have already have asked her? Ch.11 Uploaded
1. Gambling Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . . Good! The torture is over!  
  
Here's my story! Reviews would be appreciated!  
  
-  
  
My thoughts as I walked with Sano towards the gambling house were certainly NOT on that. In fact, it was more on my secret love Kaoru Kamiya. Now, I can't tell you that Kaoru and I have been in a relationship. Well, actually we are, but not as an 'item' as what Megumi would call it.  
  
Our relationship is more along the lines of friendship. _Oh, who am I kidding! I'm in love with her and that's all there is to it!_ I told myself. But who am I to claim her as my own? She's her own woman and marking her as mine? No, this one could certainly not do that.  
  
My thoughts were broken as Sano hit me over the head with his fist. "Hey, you okay Kenshin?"  
  
I rubbed my head, thinking evil thoughts. True enough, I am the ex- hitokiri Himura Battousai but my true identity is Himura Kenshin . . . well, actually, it's Himura Shinta to be specific but I won't go into details with it.  
  
If you all have been watching me for the past 2 years, since I've stayed with Kaoru at her dojo, then you must think I'm a gentle kind of person. And in actuality, it's true. To a certain extent, anyway.  
  
Why my exterior rurouni side has been shown to many, my hitokiri side is nothing to be in front of. I will slice your head wide open. Luckily for you though, I have learned to control my inner beast! But that doesn't mean we don't still talk.  
  
I may be nice on the outside but if something is done to hurt my loved ones or me, I suggest that you prepare yourself. My mind goes absolutely berserk. No, seriously, it does. I think bad and even throw in a few curse words while I'm at it.  
  
"Sanosuke, you really shouldn't hit so hard!" I stumbled over a rock in the road and muttered evil things to myself. _Just because he has the strength of a gorilla doesn't mean he has to TEST it!_ I thought to myself.  
  
"Actually, I do, we've just arrived to the gambling house." Sano punched his knuckles together, causing gruesome noises to come about.  
  
"Is it all right for me to day dream before you knock my rurouni eyeballs out of their sockets?" I said, a little annoyed.  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow. "What's with you, Kenshin? I hit you once and you go ballistic!"  
  
I quickly slapped on a fake smile to hide my true thoughts. "I'm sorry, Sanosuke. I've just been up all night . . ."  
  
Sano wasn't even paying attention. He was already inside shaking the die in his hand. I sighed a small oro although I was thinking more than just that.  
  
And that's true. I don't just say oro to just be saying it. Sometimes it's just there as a comfort object. Er, um, comfort word. Oh, you know what I mean!  
  
Anyway, I slowly sunk to my feet and knelt next to my young friend. Seeing us next to each other, you probably would've thought that _I_ was the 21 year-old man and Sano was 30 instead of vice versa.  
  
30 . . . Kami, I feel like a geezer!  
  
"All right, Kenshin! Do your stuff!" Sano said smacking me on my back. I reached for my cup of tea that had been prepared especially for me. It had become sort of a tradition. I come over with Sano, I win Sano money, they give me my tea instead of that sake, and then we go home. Welcome to the Cycle of Misery.  
  
I put the cup down slowly and closed my eyes after getting a good look at the way the dice were held in Tomo's hand. I don't exactly predict when they fall, just image how they should fall. I've only lost 24 times and that was the first time I came to the house. And that was only because I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Odds, 5 and 6," I said, sipping some more. He tossed the dice into the bowl and they rolled to stop.  
  
"ODDS! 5 AND 6!" Sano yelled happily. Tomo frowned.  
  
"He's not aloud to come anymore!" he exclaimed with a crooked smile slung across his face.  
  
Sano simply laughed. "Aww! You're just upset because we beat you 438 times in a row!" Tomo stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Aw, cheese it you guys," Tomo's partner, Michio, spoke. "You shouldn't be to bent on losing today!"  
  
I looked at him funny. "Why?"  
  
He held up a calendar that looked like it Kaoru's cooking accidentally got into its system. Tomo shrugged it off without worry.  
  
"So what? All that useless piece of tree says is that next Friday's July 7th!" Tomo spat.  
  
Sano nodded. "Yeah, what's the big deal Michio?" He rolled up the paper, bits and pieces of it falling to the ground.  
  
"Tanabata Night guys!" he exclaimed. We all just looked at him.  
  
"So?" I piped up.  
  
He looked at me as like I died and came back to life. "So? So! TANABATA NIGHT! You know! Festivals, hanging paper on bamboo . . . dancing women . . ." Everyone, including Sano snickered. I was disgusted.  
  
"Hey, maybe your woman could dance, Himura!" one guy who had been watching us from the corner said, nudging my in the side with 'dirty' intentions.  
  
I restrained myself, my eyes getting specks of amber. "What do you mean? I have no woman!" I replied, trying to keep myself calm, cool, and collective.  
  
Another man who had been sitting next to Tomo laughed. "Yeah right! I've seen you two together at the market!" He put his hand on my shoulder._ Don't you touch me!_ I thought with annoyance.  
  
"You got a hottie, Himura!" he told me. _Yes I do!_ Then I shook my head, reminding myself over and over that she wasn't mind. "I wouldn't mind seeing her 'shake a little somethin' if ya know what I mean.  
  
I gritted my teeth, my eyes flashing amber. If Sano hadn't cut in when he did, then someone would be without a head at this moment.  
  
"Jou-chan isn't really Kenshin's, you know," he stepped in, "their just really good friends."  
  
"Really? Then . . . can I get a shot at her?"  
  
That was when I stood up abruptly, knocking over the tray that held my teacup. "I don't recall any women dancing inappropriately at this festival."  
  
I left as soon as the words left my lips. Sano hurried after me with a bag containing 14 yen.  
  
"Wow, Kenshin. You seemed a little protective of Kaoru." I didn't say a thing to him. I was angry enough at the way that had referred to Kaoru. _I need to learn how to control my emotions for her.  
_  
I knew that already but when something concerning Kaoru, good or bad, I turn into Battousai immediately. We walked the rest of the way home in total silence.  
  
-  
  
Good? Well, I don't care what you think cause I LIKE IT! And I would like to apologize to you again anna-neko for the way my so-called FRIEND tried to ruin my account by mixing two of your stories together. You're an excellent writer and that should not have happened. And to all of you bother to read this, YOU MUST CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE EXCELLENT! Especially Mind Of A Woman. Go and red that. That story right there is what I call fanfiction! Ayosen! 


	2. Cheap Rings

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. You all know that I hope.  
  
I never get as many reviews as I did on the 1st chapter. Kenshin will be OOC sometimes so if you don't like that, don't read it! Thanks a lot, guys, yall greet!

-  
  
I peeked through my long veils of red to peer at my himitsu koishii. People wonder why I never cut my hair. 'It's to long' they say, 'it's raggedy' they tell me 'Hiya Shaggy!' they call me. Well, if you people ever wondered why I never cut my hair, it's so I can hide my eyes.  
  
'Well, why not the back?' you might ask. Well, because then it would look like Ayame and Suzume cut it. THAT simply would not do!  
  
This time was no different. Ever since Kaoru and I had met, my eyes had always been on her. But, she never could tell. Long, red locks really do have their usefulness, ne?  
  
"Kenshin . . ." Kaoru's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up eagerly, hoping that she couldn't tell I was watching her.  
  
"Yes . . . Kaoru-dono?" I responded in my rurouni way.  
  
"You haven't eaten a bite. Are you all right?" Oh, her worrying about other people drives me insanely mad! I love her for that.  
  
Before I could answer, Yahiko opened his stuffed mouth. "Of course he's not okay! How can he be after eating this crap?"  
  
Yahiko got a well-deserved smack from Kaoru. But in all honesty, I must agree with Yahiko. This stuff was HORRID!  
  
And I'm not saying that I don't like Kaoru's cooking. Not at all; I like it a lot. But tonight . . . ICK is all I can say. She burned the kakitama-jiru. How do you burn that? IT'S SOUP!  
  
"Only you could burn soup," Sano said, picking his teeth with his traditional fish bone. Kaoru took greet delight in shoving it down his throat.  
  
"I wasn't talking to EITHER of you!" she yelled angrily. She resumed her seat on her tatami mat and looked back at me.  
  
"Kenshin, I may not be the best cook in the world, but you usually eat it," Kaoru stated.  
  
"The key word is 'usually'," Yahiko laughed. Kaoru threw the bowl of rice at him, hitting him square in the nose.  
  
She continued. "But why not now? You haven't even picked up your chopsticks . . ." Her voice trailed off and I sensed a little loneliness from her.  
  
I didn't answer only because I didn't know what to say. Rather, I stood up and walked out, shouting over my shoulder that I would prepare her bath.  
  
-  
  
The warm sensation that the fire as giving off was so lovely. Yes, lovely. I can use lovely even if I'm a guy. Anyway, that's why I loved preparing baths. The warmth always has a tendency to calm and soothe the soul.  
  
But, as always, there is a second reason as to why I like preparing Kaoru's bathes. I love it when she sighs when she lays down in the water. It makes me feel as if I accomplished something.  
  
The door to the furo slide open and I heard the sounds of heavy cloth dropping to the floor without care. No doubt, it was Kaoru getting undressed. Kami knows what perverted thoughts had been racing through my mind.  
  
Hearing the shoji shut shot up my senses. I don't know why but it did. The sound of her soft flesh hitting the water made me want to jump in with her. The moan the erected from her throat was enough to make me demented.  
  
"How's the temperature Kaoru-dono?" I asked.  
  
"It's perfect Kenshin!" she announced. I went soft and mushy inside, the praise I was procuring from her making me feel a sense of accomplishment.  
  
I stood up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I heard a knock at the dojo gates and went to go investigate.  
  
Before me stood a man wearing a white hakama and blue gi. "I'm sorry, we don't want to purchase anything." I said, almost shutting the door. He stuck his foot out and caught it.  
  
"Please, sir, I am not selling anything to you but a free offer," he said, tipping his hat lower to indulge his face in shadows.  
  
"Like I said, we are not _interested,_ so if you don't mind," I repeated firmly, going to close the door. He slipped through at the last moment and faced me.  
  
He shook his head. "You might want to listen to this." I gave him a glare, not hard, but hard enough to let him know to get out while he can.  
  
"Sir, leave. _Now!_" As you've noticed, I have zero patience with salesmen.  
  
He took off his hat and revealed his face. "It's me! Kawa!" I looked at him funny then realized he was the one that wanted Kaoru to dance.  
  
". . .Leave," I said sourly. He snorted.  
  
"No way. I came with good news!" I narrowed my brow even further, not really wanting to listen.  
  
"_Leave,_" I repeated. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can tell you really like that woman of yours."  
  
"She's not mine nor anyone else's. She doesn't belong to someone." I really can't take it when someone calls her '**mine**'. First off, as much as I liked to be, we are NOT dating. Second, she's her own woman. I don't believe in the laws that women are lower than men. And I don't believe like the Americans, that women have no say in politics.  
  
"I want you to know that there is something you can give her to tell her you love her." I became a little suspicious.  
  
I raised my eyebrow, looking at him sideways. "What do you mean?"  
  
He looked around, making sure no one could hear him. He leaned close to me and whispered, "There's a guy called Ichiri Yama. Sells engagement rings for only ni yen a piece."  
  
Ni yen! I didn't believe it. Those things cost like Y450 and THAT was the cheapest!  
  
"Where can I find him?" I asked, just for laughs. He smirked.  
  
"At the abandoned row house in Nagoya," he replied. Nagoya! That'd take me DAYS to get there!  
  
"You're out of your cotton pickin' _mind!_ I'd never get there in time for Tanabata. Thanks, but no thanks!" He shook his head.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. He's a traveling merchant and he does his traveling at this time of year around Tokyo. His station is near the Zen Wa Shrine in the Jun'ko forest."  
  
He turned to leave and spoke over his shoulder, "But only a woman can go get it from him. Good thing you got that part down."  
  
I knew what he was getting at. And I really didn't want to do it. But I would do anything for Kaoru.  
  
-  
  
Like it? Good. And if you don't, then you got bad taste. Ok! Well, I just want to let you guys know . . . I mean, you all know that I'm a girl, right? 14 year old girl? I got an anonymous review someone that asked me that. Well, if there are some words that you don't understand, ask me and I'll tell you . Sayonara!


	3. Perverted Salesman

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own RK. Why do you make me repeat it?  
  
Hey, just to let you guys I know, I don't usually update on Sundays because that's, well, Sunday! Church and all, ya know? I'm at church from 9:00A.M.- 1:15/20P.M. EST so I get tired and lazy and don't update. But I will today.  
  
-  
  
"This is ridiculous, Sano, THIS takes the CAKE!" I said angrily in my room, refusing to leave. I had been in there for over an hour, arguing with Sano on whether or not we should actually go visit this Ichiri guy.  
  
Unfortunately, Sano was persistent. "You do want to please Kaoru, ne?"  
  
I sighed silently. "Hai . . ."  
  
"Then get OUT! It's not like anyone's gonna notice it's you!"  
  
I snorted. "And what if I don't?"  
  
I heard the sounds of Sanosuke's knuckles cracking. "Mapputatsuni hiki sakuwayo . . ." That made me slide open the shoji. Because I knew he could do it.  
  
Sano looked me up and down without a hint of a smile on his face. I turned red under my let loose red hair. I had snuck into Kaoru's room while she was taking a bath and stole a red kimono from her along with a navy blue obi. I wish didn't have to but Megumi's kimono's were too big for me and Kaoru's fits me just right.  
  
"Kenshin . . ." he said, looking me square in the eye.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"  
  
"You look . . . like a natural woman . . ." he responded without a snicker. I looked in the mirror over the sink in the kitchen. My cheeks were a rose color and my long red hair made my eyes look larger, which I didn't think was possible. My hair fell in my face and onto my, ahem, breasts.  
  
Not real ones, mind you. Just some of my loincloths stuck in to make me have a chest.  
  
I turned to Sano with doubt. "Sanosuke, this will never work. I still sound like a guy!"  
  
"I'll take care of that!" he said and thrusted his middle finger into my Adam's Apple. I couldn't breathe for a couple of seconds. I leaned against the sink for support.  
  
I sucked in my breath and glared at him. "Why'd you do that?" I asked. Then I sent my hand to my neck in realization that it was high- pitched.  
  
Sano snickered. "See, I told you it wouldn't be hard!"  
  
"Is that my voice? Is that . . . MY voice?!?!" I asked aloud. Sano grabbed me by the wrist and led me out.  
  
"But . . . but what if Kaoru . . ?" I began.  
  
"Kaoru and Yahiko went to go train with the Maekawa Dojo today. They'll be gone all day, Kenshin. Stop trying to make up excuses." I narrowed my eyes but looked straight ahead. The shrine couldn't be more than a mile away so we didn't have much time before we reached our destination.  
  
_C'mon, Kenshin! Don't be rude,_ I thought, _This'll all pay off once Kaoru-dono knows you love her! Quite being selfish!  
_  
It worked, too. My talking to myself constantly and all. Well, at least it worked until I reached the shrine.  
  
I spotted three men standing before the shrine holding Japanese swords. I looked at Sano frightened as we ducked behind a tree.  
  
"Sano! How am I supposed to fight those guys if they find out that I 'have a stem on my apple' if you know what I mean!" Sano shook his head.  
  
"Why do you think I came with you, anyway? I know you don't have a sword so I'll just let my fist do all the talking!" I swallowed hard and stepped out from the back of the tree.  
  
"Stop!" One man said, pointing his sword at me. I stepped back a little, not knowing how a female really acts.  
  
"Identify yourself!" another said, pulling his sword halfway out of it's sheath.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth and tried my best to look cute. "Umm . . ." I murmured silently, remembering how Misao had seduced those gang members back when we first met.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"R-Roku Gohan . . ." I stammered. The third man flipped through some papers.  
  
He looked up and asked. "Doko umare?"  
  
"Tookyoo-umare . . ." I answered. That was a lie, I'm from . . . well, actually, I don't know where I was born.  
  
He nodded to the other two and they stepped out of the way. I entered the shrine, sensing dangerous ki coming from inside. I hesitated, wondering if this really was that important. Then Kaoru's face popped into my mind and I knew I had to do this.  
  
"Konban wa . . ." I heard. I looked over to my right and saw a man sitting on a tatami mat. He had short brown hair with a face no younger than 25.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa," I responded. The man opened a case in front of him and held it out to me.  
  
"Choose one," he commanded. I bent down to get a closer look. There was a beautiful crimson colored ring, one with a dove in the middle. The one next to it was light green, with a print of the symbol for 'Love'. I almost picked that one when I spotted a blue one.  
  
It had the kanji symbol for aishiteru on it and it went perfectly with Kaoru's ocean colored eyes.  
  
I reached down to get it when the man snatched my wrist. "You know," he began softly, "you're good look'n for a worthless woman." I gulped.  
  
"Please let go . . ." I asked nicely.  
  
He pulled me toward him and I could've pulled away but I had to remember that I was a woman now. I was not to show such strength if I wanted to keep my cover.  
  
I fell into his lap and he gripped my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and nudged my neck with his nose. You could guess that I was feeling highly uncomfortable right now.  
  
"Get off," I said quietly to hide my anger. To my surprise, he let me go.  
  
I grabbed the blue ring and threw a couple of yen at him. I turned to leave but he grabbed me by the seat of my kimono and pulled me back. I fell on him, my red hair getting in my face.  
  
"You know . . ." he said, "You look funny . . ." I swallowed hard.  
  
"You just said I was good looking . . ."  
  
"I only know one person with red hair and that's Hitokiri Battousai." I smiled and giggled.  
  
"Oh, but I don't have the scar slashed into my left cheek, do I?" Thank Kami for make-up!  
  
He sighed "I guess you don't, do you?" I didn't answer. Instead I got up quickly, accidently rubbing the left side of my face on his gi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must go," I said, turning towards him. His eyes went wide and I could tell he was staring at me. I was going to ask him why but the creamy stuff covered over his shoulder was enough for me.  
  
"GAURDS!!!!!" he yelled. I heard footsteps and then some cries of pain. We both awaited for what was to happen next.  
  
Sano appeared, breaking his knuckles again. "Pathetic. My mommy puts up fights better than that."  
  
I ran to Sano and motioned for us to leave. I have never felt so violated in my life. The feeling of a man grabbing my ass was just . . . yuck! I took like 12 showers when we got back to the dojo but I still felt dirty.  
  
I guess I wasn't meant to have an easy life.  
  
-  
  
Like it? Well, screw you if you don't! Lol, just kinding. I'm tired and fell asleep like 3 times! You try writing a story at 1:30A.M. Oh and for all of you who wanna speak Japanese, go to Japanese-Online and that should help you. Oh and sorry I didn't post for a week. I did something bad so I wasn't able to . Sayonara! 


	4. Lost it! Conflabit!

Disclaimer: "And God said 'Let no one but Watsuki-san own Rurouni Kenshin!' and so it was" Genesis 19:1.  
  
Sorry for not updating you guys! I had a church trip on Monday and Tuesday. We went to go see Noah the Musical in Pennsylvania. We drove from Ohio (22 hours roundtrip!) and I was tired and didn't update yesterday. Besides, I had no idea what to write but today I do! Well...actually I don't so I'll just ramble!  
  
-  
  
You could imagine I was pretty fired up. About the man touching my south- side if you know what I mean. I jogged back as fast as I could, wanting out of Kaoru's kimono as soon as it could be done.  
  
I had ran to the hallway that led to my room. I had left Sano in the dust, even though I had been restricted immensely by the little space the kimono had given me.  
  
I slowly walked to my room, making sure that Kaoru was no where to be found. After checking I tiptoed to my room and slid the shoji shut.  
  
Leaning against the door, I let out a sigh of relief._ I may have been violated personally _I thought _but at least I got the ring . . . heh . . .  
_  
_Eh? Oh no! The ring!_ I searched Kaoru's kimono frantically for the piece of jewelry. Then my eyes went wide in realization. In my frantic attempt to get out that man's reach, I dropped the ring back into the box without noticing.  
  
I gritted my teeth, cursing in my mind. _Oh, I wish I could something right for Kaoru! She deserves it so much and I . . . I ruin everything for my secret love . . .  
_  
I punched myself in the head many times, stopping after receiving a little too much triple vision. I plopped down on the floor and blew my hair out of my face. Sighing, I began to undress.  
  
"This is just my luck . . ." I muttered, "All that trouble trying to get a ring . . . and that perverted salesman . . . he dare touch my Kaoru like that my oath would be as broken as my old sakabato. . ."  
  
Now . . . why I was muttering about him and Kaoru remains a mystery to me. But losing that ring . . . gosh, I wanted to kill myself. And Sano wasn't going to be a happy fighter for higher when I told him I lost the ring!  
  
I pulled on my traditional gi with my hakama and walked out, rubbing the back of my neck. My heart skipped a beat Sano walked in front of me.  
  
"So . . ." he said calmly, "where's the ring?" I looked at him with wide eyes . . .  
  
"I lost it . . ." I murmured. Sano gritted his teeth.  
  
"You . . . what . . ?" he asked. I heard him pop his knuckles and pull back his fist.  
  
. . . I don't remember anything after that . . . Maybe he knocked me out but I'm not quit sure of that.  
  
-  
  
"I'm back!" Kaoru yelled cheerfully. She skipped in with a battered and bruised Yahiko behind her.  
  
I smiled. "Welcome back Kaoru-dono." She smiled and waved, hopping to her room. My eyes never left her figure. Her smooth curves were evident even under the gi . . . how it parted down the middle and revealed her cleavage . . .  
  
I'm not a hentai. Really, I'm not. All you guys out there must understand what I'm feeling. How your not into bad things but the woman of your dreams comes along and all you think about are perverted thoughts?  
  
Yeah, well . . . that was what I was doing until she slid the shoji shut. I felt the floor move as Yahiko fell to the ground.  
  
"Kaoru . . ." he said, "Kaoru . . . eeeeeviiiiil . . ." I smirked, imagining that Kaoru beat him to a pulp without meaning to do so once again.  
  
Sano walked into the kitchen as I finished drying the dishes. He hadn't spoken to me all day since I told him I lost the ring. I wonder why . . .  
  
Kaoru walked out, interrupting my thoughts. "Kaoru-dono, I-" I began but stopped talking immediately. Kaoru had on a luxurious kimono. It was a pearl white one, with large blue flowers sown on the hems. The obi that hugged her torso was a beautiful sky blue, complementing her outfit.  
  
This suddenly occurred to me that it was her favorite kimono and she only wore it for special occasions. I quickly flipped through the calendar in my head but did not recall anything scheduled for today that would require such an outfit.  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly. "What're you looking at . . . Kenshin?" My knees went flimsy and I felt my throat go dry.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, expecting a response. I stood there, drool coming out of the corner of my mouth slightly.

Kaoru just looked at me. "Kenshin. .? Are you all right?" I nodded sloppily, my head swinging around crazy circles.

She smiled. "Good because I wouldn't want you to fall ill today." Kaoru skipped over and picked Yahiko up under his arms and held him out in front of her.

"Cause we're all going to the Akabeko tonight!" she yelled with joy. I felt like crying that very instant. I thought she had worn that kimono for me not for some beef stew!

Wait...Akabeko? I turned and looked at her. "Um...Kaoru-dono? Why are you dressed like that if we're just going to the Akabeko may I ask?"

She giggled sweetly and skipped back to me. She put her finger under my chin and said in a teasing voice, "Tae's holding a party for the Akabeko's 25th aniversary." She walked away, her finger slidding gently under my chin.

Im _quite_ sure that I mumbled something hentai-ish but what I do not recall. All I remember was Kaoru telling me to change into something more manly.

"You look like a woman what with all that red hair and pink gi!"

"I beg your parden! This is _magenta_ thank you!" Kaoru rolled her eyes and pushed me towards my room.

I found that arguing with my love is just as delightful as having tea with her. Talking with Kaoru or even being in her royal presence was enough to drive me to insanity.

I walked out wearing a red gi and black hakama. Kaoru gave me 'The Eye'.

"This is _red!_" She rolled her eyes up into the back of her head and proceeded out the door. I frowned only because I was beating myself up on the inside for losing that precious piece of jewlery.

I frowned harder at the fact that Yahiko and Sanosuke didnt have to change their outfits, only I did! You think that she would've made Yahiko _AT LEAST!_

I mean come on! There's a _hole_ in the seat of his-Who _goes_ somewhere with holes in their hakama? Slob. . .

-

Sorry this was so late posting! My computer wouldn't bring up the internet all week, so I had to wait! Well, please tell me if you like it! Ayosen!


	5. Get The Party Started Pt1

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin...Never have...never will...  
  
So sorry it took so long to update! My disease, Laziness, has gotten to me. It can be fatal sometimes too.  
  
-  
  
I grumbled in my head to myself practically the entire way there. I wasn't upset. Truly, I wasn't, I was just tired and grumpy for being groped my a man and then coming home empty handed . . . Alright, so I WAS the slightest bit upset.  
  
We turned a corner to come face to face with a bright light. If I hadn't heard Tae greeting us at the front door, I would've sworn that Kami had just called me home.  
  
"Welcome back. I haven't seen you three in quite a while." She said, smiling . . . as usual. I've always had this hidden question stored in the back of my head . . . Has she ever gotten tired of holding her mouth in place like that? I mean, It takes more muscles to smile than to frown so . . .  
  
Oh, never mind, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Besides, I needed to start paying attention to what Tae-dono was saying to us.  
  
Just as a snapped backed into reality, Sano was complaining about something. "Hey! Whaddya mean 'three'! Are you forgetting about me?"  
  
Tae frowned . . . for once . . . "I see you here every other day. Sano, if you don't start paying your bill . . ."  
  
"You wouldn't have lil' old me kicked out . . .would you Tae?" Pathetic, really. He can have his skull busted open by Makoto but yet just not being able to eat at the Akabeko is enough to make him whimper . . . Not like it should matter much. He freeloads off the dojo as well. Moocher . . .  
  
"Let us not get into this at this very moment, alright? Let's enjoy the Akabeko's Anniversary, okay?" I said, settling the matter like I usually do.  
  
Kaoru stepped next to me and nodded. "Kenshin's right. Why talk about money when we're about to celebrate something very important to us?"  
  
My heart melted. Her standing next to me was enough to make me collapse. But that's not why my heart practically flew away. She AGREED with me! Oh, I think I'm in heaven . . .  
  
Now, you people may think I've lost it and it can't be found. But I haven't. I'm still sane . . . but it's just when I'm around Kaoru is when I loose it.  
  
Tae sighed. "You two are right. We should concentrate more on the Akabeko." Tsubame came stumbling out.  
  
"I just finished cleaning the last of the dishes," she said in her squeaky voice.  
  
Yahiko eyes brightened up immediately. "Hey Tsubame . . ."  
  
She looked at Yahiko and instantaneously ducked behind her tray. I must admit, Tsubame and Yahiko are quite cute together. Though I do find it hard to believe that a quiet and small girl like Tsubame could find love with an out going and to big of an ego boy like Yahiko.  
  
But who am I to judge others beliefs when I myself haven't pulled my love life together? Not to mention Kaoru and I are different as well. As Sano had asked me before at some point, 'How do you love someone who smacks you across the face every waking moment?' . . . I've yet figure an answer to that . . .  
  
"We should hurry inside; It's getting cold out," Tae proposed and motioned for us to come in.  
  
Naturally, we were the first to arrive. Even though we were an hour late, we were STILL early . . . Amazing . . .  
  
The next to arrive after us was the Momo's. I had a strange urge to ask them why their last name was the name of a fruit but it would've been rude of me.  
  
After them was a little girl named Akira. She couldn't have been no older than 10 or 11 and looked strangely like . . . well . . . Kaoru.  
  
She had long black hair, about waist length and blue eyes. I didn't say anything for I was in awe of the way she moved like Kaoru to.  
  
I could tell Yahiko was to. So did Sano and he bopped him on the head. Yahiko looked at the floor with shame, knowing WHY Sano did that.  
  
Soon the Akabeko began to fill up with people, more than I could count.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame were in a corner having a conversation with the girl named Akira.  
  
Kaoru and Tae were chatting away and Sano was trying to talk to Megumi but she seemed a little upset about what I don't know. I stood alone in a corner, not feeling like socializing.  
  
I felt like a baka letting Kaoru down like that. I really wanted Kaoru to know I'd go to the ends of the Earth for her but being groped by another man . . . now, we may have a conflict there. Oh, who am I kidding! I do it all over again if I could!  
  
But what was about to happen next changed everything . . .  
  
-  
  
Short but I have a reason why!  
  
Reviewers: What reason is that?  
  
. . . I'm lazy . . .  
  
(Reviewers fall over anime style)  
  
Lol, more later. I promise! 


	6. Get The Party Started Pt2

Disclaimer: All God's children know that I, Akira Tomohashi, do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Please stop putting me through the torture of telling you that over and over again!

Yes, my name really is Akira Tomohashi . Anyway, sorry about the updating thing. I had band camp for 3 weeks and I'm like, in NO mood to be updating right now but yall have suffered long enough. I shall continue.

-

I stood in the corner, watching my love wonder her eyes around the place. Those beautiful pools of lucious blue. I was drowning in them, wanting to gasp for air but yet . . . still enjoying the hold the water colored eyes had on me.

I'm not a sappy person. Really, I'm not but if you took a look at Kaoru in that beautiful kimono . . . could you really blame a lowly rurouni like me?

I continued to stare at her as she talked to Tae-dono. I must say, Kaoru is most beautiful. I know, I've said this about one million times but give a guy a break, will ya?

So, after hearing everything I just said, you could imagine that I wasn't to happy about a man coming up to talk to her. My hair on my nape stood on its ends with jealousy as I heard Kaoru laugh at something he had said.

The man was young, about Sano's age. He was, amazingly, my height but with blonde hair and it was spiked. When he wasn't speaking, his face seemed to form in a violent gesture. Something that turned me off immediately. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black.

My own violet eyes were shot with a stroke of heated amber. I blinked, trying to control my rage but, alas, it did not work.

I clutched my sword when Kaoru twirled her hair with her delicate finger. She only does that when she sees something that she's interested in. This time, a firewall of amber coursed through my eyes and everything went negative.

The colors of Kaoru's kimono were now negative and I was enraged. I almost stomped over there but I remembered, if I were to protect Kaoru, it must be without notice!

I walked over casually and smiled at the young man. "Hello there. I'm Himura Kenshin. Who might you be?"

The man looked at me with narrowed eyes but his aura seemed pure at heart. He looked at me and his face appeared suddenly bright. "I'm Ace Tamari. But you can just call me Junior. Everyone else does."

He reached out his hand to shake mine. I took it but although his hand was so small, his grip was almost as strong as Sano's. I pulled it away, swearing in my mind but not before I caught of glimpse of the handle of what seemed to be a short kodachi.

I narrowed my eyes for a split second, fighting the urge to accuse him of breaking the sword banning law. Though I myself was in no place to correct a violation of a law I, too, was violating.

So, naturally I smiled and bowed. Kaoru looked at me then turned back to Junior, smiling. "It's very nice to meet you sir. How do you and Junior-san know each other by the way?" she asked, turning to Tae.

Tae, with her anti-frown face, went red. "Oh, Jr.-chan is relative of my fathers side of the family. I've never met him until last week because he grew up in the young country America."

That was another reason to add on to my list why to not like Junior. He was an American. Now, I'm not being racist. Truly, I'm not, it's just some of the things that the Americans have done, such as betray France after the French had helped them win a war. They were to help them with a war against England but because of their greed, they remained neutral.

Not to mention the American's would not let women vote. That was just beyond rude to me. Now, maybe I have this wrong but from what I heard, I'm dead on.

I knew I wasn't to judge all American's by the acts of a few. However, Japan doesn't exactly have the best running government of these times either. So, I'm really in no position to comment on other countries.

"I am ashamed of my home country," he said, "but thanks to my cousin Tae, I was able to travel here to Japan and stay with her. I've never met such generous people after living in such a sectional country for 18 years. I've only been here for about 2 so I'm still new to this culture."

I frowned in my mind, wanting to show my emotions so badly. Not only was this man good looking, though short, he was also the perfect age for Kaoru! Not to mention the fact that the two got along great.

. . . I began to feel very old and feeble next to Junior.

Kaoru began to giggle at something Junior said and so I returned my attention to the conversation. "You shouldn't pick on Kenshin when he's not listening!" she laughed, playfully smacking him on the arm.

My face began to heat up. Junior laughed. "Ha ha . . . his face is as red as his hair." At this, everyone began to crack up.

I, on the other hand, continued to frown, my face getting hotter by the second. "I find nothing funny about that joke . . ."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse Kenshin. He's being a baka at the moment." I smiled on the inside, one of Kaoru's insults making me feel all warm and fuzzy. Yes, warm and fuzzy! And yes, men also have emotions like that to, not just you females! Some people . . .

-

We began our trek home, Junior's insult driving me mad on the inside. That and Kaoru's scent of jasmine filling the air.

Yes, despite what many of you women think, men are VERY romantic. We're just embarrassed to show it sometimes . . .

"Hey, Kenshin," Kaoru's voice broke into my thoughts, "what was wrong at the Akabeko? You seemed . . . a little upset about something . . . What?"

_Well, besides the fact that a young, good-looking man, the PERFECT age for you, was finding every chance to make me look like a fool and steal the woman of my dreams!_ "Nothing really," I lied. Yes, truth be told, I am an EXCELLENT liar!

Kaoru looked at me, worry filling her bright blue eyes. I felt so bad, especially about the ring (Geez, I just can't let that go . . .).

We arrived at the dojo and everyone said their good nights. Well, besides Yahiko. He went straight to the kitchen for a snack, which to him, a snack is 2 rice balls and a bowl of Hijiki Nimono . . .

So, I trotted off to bed, finding amusement in Yahiko stumbling here and there trying to get the food to his room without Kaoru noticing.

But, naturally, it wasn't all that funny. I was just looking for a way to erase the thought of Junior from my mind. And, of course, it failed . . . miserbly might I add . . . The last thought in my mind as I went to sleep was when Kaoru flirtatiously slapped his arm.

-

Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY it took my so long to update! I had marching band for like 3 weeks and if you were gone all day, I don't think you'd wanna be updating either but I am VERY sorry about you having to wait! But, back to the story. Please R&R!


	7. Good Morning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Shocking, aint it?

Guys! Oh, I am SO sorry! First, I had marching band for 3 months, then we got a computer that won't bring up Microsoft word and...Ok, I think you see my point. Anyways, next chapter!

-

I awoke the next day with then sun shining a wee bit bright in my eyes.

I turned and buried my face in my pillow. I was still slightly dazed by sudden attack of sunlight and failed to remember that I slob when I sleep. I sat up immediately, a little too quickly, mind you, and my head snapped forward. Hard.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to restore the feeling.

"Kenshin?" a soft voice came from the hall. I stopped immediately, sensing Kaoru's footsteps coming closer to my residence. Her shadow stood against the thin rice paper between her body and mine. Her beautiful body and my . . . um . . . uh oh . . .

_I'm naked!_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my hakama. I reached for it but with no luck. I heard her finger tips grasp the sliding handle of the door.

"Is everything all right in there?" she asked. I didn't answer. I was to busy trying to grab the piece of clothing to really even listen to the words leaving her mouth.

Without thinking and to desperate to even try to, I got out of my futon and ran over to them. Unfortunately, I tripped on my sword. I heard the door sliding open in slow motion.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's lovely voice came clearer now that there was no barrier between us. Desperate, I picked up my sword and dumped it out of the sheath. I put the sheath on my . . . well . . . I think you know . . .

"Kenshin, I just- KENSHIN!" she squealed. My face went numb almost instantly. I had just realized what I've done and to this day, I don't know WHAT possessed me to think to put my sheath on my apple stem . . .

I looked at her startled face. "No, Kaoru-dono, it's not-!"

"Kenshin you . . . you . . . HENTAI!" she screamed.

"NO! I wasn't, I mean . . . it's not what it looks like-" I wanted to try and explain it, but I really couldn't . . .

Kaoru's face was now as red as my hair and I'm willing to bet all the yen I had that my face was too. "Kenshin, just . . . oh, that's not RIGHT!" She stormed out of my room, maybe just a wee bit disgusted by the image.

-

I stumbled out of my room about 10 minutes later, wondering what to say to Kaoru after the incident. My hair was still messy; I got frustrated with trying to put it into the most perfect ponytail that I decided to just leave it hanging on my shoulders.

I tried to put on some clothes that would have matched my hair style. My **MAGENTA** (Not pink . . .) would have made me look like a natural woman. So, I settled for my dusty grayish-blue gi and white hakama.

For a moment, my mind was taken off the episode that occurred when I entered the kitchen. I couldn't see.

My lungs began to fill with something that was not oxygen. I coughed and spurted, trying to get some air in my lungs. "Sano? K-Kaoru?" I called.

"Kenshin!" I heard a small, squally voice in the corner. I would've thought it was Kaoru but realized it was a little too pleasant. I sounded more like . . .

"Tsubame?" I questioned. My mind began to operate, despite the lack of oxygen and I began to see through the black clouds. Tsubame was in front of the stove, fanning it. I looked at her, coughing and with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you doing may I ask?" She darted to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing some egg plants and hurried back over to where some rice was boiling.

"Making you guys breakfast. I hope you don't mind the intrusion . . ." she added. Tsubame quickly turned and bowed and continued with the meal preparation.

"Why is the kitchen burning?"

"Well, Kaoru-san was upset about something and when she saw that her food was ruined, she sent Yahiko to come over to the Akabeko to get me," she explained.

"Why?"

"She wanted me to fix it . . ." she simply said. I held in my laugh. Having a 12 year old fix us breakfast?

I put my hand over Tsubame's that was stirring the rice. "Tsubame, put the spoon down and go play with Yahiko, all right?"

She looked at me, as if wanting to know why, but instead she bowed and went in search of Yahiko. I took up putting out the fire under and on the cooking food.

I sighed as the food and kitchen began to look normal again. It was all so depressing, Not me cooking the food, no doubt that that was the only positive thing that happened that morning.

What was depressing was that I had scared off Kaoru with a very dense act and cause her to kill our breakfast . . . Well, actually I believe she ruined the meal on her own but I do know I scared her.

Walking out on the porch, I began to wonder what to do. "Breakfast," I called. Tsubame and Yahiko been playing this American game that Tsunan had inform them called 'Tag'. I'm still not quite sure what it's about but all I know is that you run around being 'It'. 'It' is supposed to touch someone else and they become 'It'. Sounded like they were trading germs at first but I decided my puny little rurouni mind couldn't comprehend such things.

They stopped and began to run inside. Unfortunately, as usual, Sano beat them there. We were on our way to the kitchen when I noted that there were pointed foot prints on the floor. Big footprints.

"Oh no . . ." I muttered, and with Yahiko and Tsubame behind me, hurried to the kitchen.

And there was Sano, lying on the floor with a belly with the width of Mount Fuji.

"Aww . . ." Tsubame and Yahiko moaned, sinking to the floor on their knees. I shook my head with disapproval.

I gave Sano the 'evil eye' though I don't think he paid it any attention. "You full Sano?" I asked with sarcasm stamped on every word.

He picked his teeth his fishbone and sighed. Or was it a burp? Betting it was the mixture of the two.

I sighed and began to scratch my head. "You know, if you keep eating like this, you'll be known as Fato within the year . . ."

He stood and walked passed me. "Fits me perfectly."

I narrowed my brow. "If you keep this up, you'll have a heart attack before you reach 25!"

Sano smirked. "Hey, if you're gonna go, go happy. That's my motto."

"I thought it was 'What's mine is mine. And what's yours is also mine." Yahiko asked.

"That too!" He chuckled. Tsubame stood up suddenly and smiled at me.

"Kenshin, we could go to the Akabeko!" she said.

"I have no money . . ." I admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll have it taken out of Yahiko's salary" she smiled.

I smiled half heartedly. "I'm afraid Yahiko may not . . ."

"I'll pay! I don't care, all I know is that I'm hungry!" he complained, along with his gut. I gave in. Soon, we were headed for the Akabeko. Although I did notice Kaoru-dono was not at the dojo . . . where could she be?

-

Okay, I just rambled . . . Just in case you couldn't tell . . . but whatever. I wrote a chapter, I'm caught up so yay for me. R&R! Thanks!


	8. Taken

Disclaimer: I wish I owned RK. I WISH . . .

Okay, I know I didn't wait that long to give you guys a chance to review. But oh well. Next chapter.

-

My mind was set on Kaoru. No perverted thoughts . . . for once . . . Actually more on why I hadn't seen her since our little 'surprise' that morning. I began to worry, began to feel like leaving the dojo was a bad idea. You know, in case she was in trouble or something of that sort.

My thoughts were disrupted when we reached the Akabeko. I heard a familiar laugh, Kaoru's and very annoying one. One that I remember from the party. One that belonged to (dun dun dun duuuuuun) . . . Junior . . .

I pushed open the curtains, looking immediately for something hard, pointed if necessary, to smack him with. No luck was what I recieved.

Junior looked up and smiled lopsided. "Kenshin, over here!" he yelled, like we'd been friends for years. My insides boiled at the way Kaoru was looking at him. You know, one of those dreamy looks. She was looking at him sideways, her right cheek resting on her hand as she leaned over the table, as if to get a better look of him.

"Hello, Junior, how're you this fine morning?" I asked.

"Fine Kenshin," he responded. _Like I give a fly'n fart . . ._ He stood and bowed politely. "Thanks for asking."_ Not welcome . . ._ "And how're you may I ask?" _That's **MY** line . . ._

The blood from the tip of my scalp and down began to boil at an unbelievably high temperature. I began to feel the pain that Shishio must've undergone when he burned to death.

"Why, Kenshin, what a surprise," came the way friendly voice of Tae. No offense to her or anything, but I'm seriously getting tired of it. Can't that woman be negative?

I turned without a trace of my annoyance and slapped a big rurouni smile on my face. "Why, hello there, Tae. It feels as though I haven't seen you in ages."

She looked confused. "Oh, but, you just saw me last night . . ." I heard the sense of hurt in her voice.

"No, that's not what I meant. See, we didn't talk very much last night, so it kinda felt like we hadn't seen each other in so long. But now that you mention it-" . . . I kinda got lost in my ramblings after that.

Thankfully, Kaoru cut in before I bored Tae to death. "Thank you Tae-san for inviting me over for breakfast this morning."

She shook her head. "Oh, no bother." I could've sworn I heard her mumble something about her just not wanting to let Kaoru cook us a deadly concoction . . .though I could be wrong . . . COULD be . . .

I had forgotten Junior was still there until I heard his shoes scrap the wooden floor.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an important business matter to attend to at the moment." I raised an eyebrow.

"Business?" I asked, feeling foolish. From the looks I was receiving, I could tell I had said the wrong thing.

Junior looked quite surprised. "Yes, remember? I had told you the night before that I work for the government here in Japan now. I was transferred over here by my own government in American. Remember? I was telling you and Kaoru about it last night."

My face went hot. Not because he was hired by the government but by the fact he called Kaoru-dono KAORU. How rude can you be?

"Oh, yes, I remember now," I said through clenched teeth. No one noticed it. Same as no one noticed me TALKING because everyone was walking JUNIOR to the DOOR.

Kaoru looked especially happy to walk him out. "Bye Junior!" she called to him, waving her hand in the air.

_. . . She never waved at me when I went away on government business._

I looked down at the shiny floor with a big lip and watery eyes.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself man!" my reflection said to me.

"But Kaoru likes Junior."

"But Kaoru likes Junior'" it mimicked. It laughed and returned its attention on me. "You're pathetic."

I looked down at myself and realized that my science-startling talking reflection was right. I AM pathetic. And insane if you consider the fact that I was talking back to it out loud.

"But what do I do?" I asked helplessly. Stop laughing. You talk to yourself in the mirror everyday I bet. Actually . . . I can't bet. I've only got 1 yen . . .

"You do what any man would," he said simply.

"And that's . . ?"

My reflection began to move its head around in an annoying way. Kinda like he had an inch he couldn't reach . . . "You ask her out!"

I know that I shouldn't be listening. Especially to this reflection that oddly resembled Battousai.

"Why should I listen to you? You're Battousai."

"Yes. The same Battousai who had Tomoe and plenty of other women follow me around like a puppy on a leash." I was upset by what he said of Tomoe. I was about to defend her name when I felt a delicate touch on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Kaoru's enormous blue eyes looking at me with happiness.

"Guess what, Kenshin?" she asked, looking excited. Before I could answer, she interrupted me, "Junior just asked me to go with him to Tanabata night!" She began jump and down.

I looked down at my reflection. "Now what?" He smiled.

"This is where your old assassin skills come into play." I gulped. I had a bad feeling that someone was gonna be hurt. And It was gonna be me.

-

Yes, short. I realize that. But hey, I didn't update after 3 months, now did I?


	9. He's Here

Disclaimer: My New Years Resolution? To stop obsessing over Kenshin! (fat chance . . .)

Okay, here's the deal. I update, you review. CAN you do this? Please?!?! I want reviews and I aint gett'n 'em! But for all you LOYAL people like samuraiduck27, cyberdemon, and Razvanor, I shall update. On with the Kenshin! CHARGE!

-

We walked back to the dojo in silence. Well, at least Kaoru and Yahiko walked. I more liked dragged myself back.

_Stop moping around!_ Battousai raged on in my head. He had been biting off my head ever since we left the restaurant. _How could you let that fool make off with your woman?!_

_She's not mine_ I continually reminded him. I don't think he was listening. He was still rampaging in my mind.

_I knew I shouldn't have let you take over_, he shrieked, _you always end up doing stupid things like this . . ._

I knew that and I didn't need him reminding me of it 24/7. Though I couldn't really blame him. Tanabata was in two nights. I had to get Kaoru off this idea of going to Tanabata with him and go with me instead.

That's when I noticed Battousai had shut up. But I didn't really care. I was to busy trying to devise a plan on how to win the love of my life back. But how?

I began to pace back and forth in my room, scratching my head. My head became sore from the scratching so I stopped but continued to think.

Kaoru went out with Junior because he's young, charming, and smart. Nor blood stained unlike me. Instead of helping, my thoughts were more or less putting me down.

Kaoru seems to be someone who goes for personality. And Junior's seems to be of one that consists of intelligence and excellent listening skills . . . which I have neither . . .

_Oh, come on! Am I as dense as Kaoru really thinks I am_? I thought. Well, I tried to anyway. Nothing was coming to me.

"Kenshin! Lunch is ready!" Kaoru called. I raised an eyebrow and then heard the noon blast.

Surprised that lunch had come so quickly, I walked into the kitchen. It was still charred on the wall with the stove. Rice, which had not been there before, was spewed all over the wooden floor.

I thought I spied a fish eye on the cutting board but Kaoru's hand slapped the object away before I could identify it.

Scratching my head, I continued to look around atwhat had been a kitchen. "Umm . . ." I began, not knowing what to say, "What happened in here?"

"Busu tried to cook food," Yahiko said, beating Kaoru to the response. "Hey, she came close."

I wasn't surprised to see Yahiko with a huge bump on his head, lying on the floor in pain.

Kaoru quickly recomposed herself and answered me. "Well," she said, stirring the rice, "Junior's coming over for dinner and I thought I might practice cooking before he arrived."

My eyes burned and everything went negative. I turned around so Kaoru wouldn't see it. I heard her sigh, which made my eyes burn more.

"I hope he enjoys what I make him . . . Perhaps I should make ohagi as well?" I wanted to smack Junior. Lucky that he wasn't standing there or I really would've.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice had broken into my mind. I refused to turn around to meet her lovely blue eyes.

I heaved a sigh. "I'm . . . going to lie down for a moment. I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked depressingly out of the kitchen. I had really wanted to tell Kaoru I would not permit him in this dojo but I knew I'd be walking away with a red hand print on my cheek.

Sliding open the door, I stumbled into my room, tripping over the barely visible step.

_Great,_ I groaned, _now how am I supposed to make it through the rest of my life?_ I rolled my eyes, and leaned against the wall. My brain began to hurt from all the thinking I was doing lately do to Junior.

_Why are you doing this to me Kami-sama? What did I do to deserve Kaoru being taken away from me?_

"Kaoru wasn't taken from you," I heard. I looked down at my feet to stare back at Battousai, the last person on Earth I wanted to be looking at right now. The last thing I needed was to be yelled at for 'letting your woman walk around in the market place only as a display for other males wanting some nookie' as Sensei Hiko would say. I never understood what he meant by that until I met Junior.

"Yes she was. Though she . . .never _did_make dinner especially for me . . ." I said pathetically as the aroma of Ishiyaki Imo floated in from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, like you ever desired her cooking before now." I was about to retort to that but couldn't think of a single thing to say. True, I do wish she would volunteer and make dinner for me. But not exactly her making it though… more like Akabeko style…

I sighed and looked away from the floor. The smell or the Ishiyaki Imo was soon taken over by Yakimeshi, one of my favorites. I never noticed that it smelled oddly inviting until now.

I was cast back into reality when I heard a knock come from the gates of the dojo. "Kenshin?" Kaoru called. My heart leaped at the sound of my name leaving her lips. "Could you get that? It's probably Junior." I heard a sigh between 'probably' and 'Junior'. I really wanted to die just then.

_Don't worry,_ Battousai's voice came in my head,_ I have a plan for getting rid of this 'Junior'_. I rolled my eyes but still wondered what was ahead.

-

Short, yes. Good, you tell me! R&R!


	10. Bad News

Disclaimer: Thanks for viewing my story. (This message has been brought to you by ShadowRaven15, NOT the owner of Rurouni Kenshin)

Well well wellie wellie well kids. Long time no see, ne? My apologies. My disease laziness has been getting to me lately. Well, on with the story. This may be short.

I peeked past the corner of the wall I hid behind. Kaoru had just opened the gate to our, or better yet, HER guest. I had a sudden urge to use my right and not permit her to let him on the property but, alas, my feeble mind reminded me that I _owned_ nothing therefore I retained the right to_ do_ nothing.

She bowed in greeting to him, which gave me the perfect chance to view her, ahem, hind quarters . . . I tried not to but I simply could not resist . . .

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Junior!" she exclaimed gleefully. I felt the corners of my mouth curl into the most unpleasant grin.

He bowed as well, his bangs swaying in the wind. _Ha! My bangs are longer than his!_ I felt like such a weenie saying that since I could not come up with a better riposte.

He smiled. "I'm elated to be here." His smile caused his eyes to close and his teeth to show. His even, glistening, WHITE teeth . . . I shut my mouth simply due to the fact mine were as yellow as Yahiko's gi . . .

"Kenshin!" he called to me. I snapped out of my contemplation and glanced up to see him waving his hand.

I smiled with clenched teeth. "Hello . . . Junior . . ." I had to force it out with all my strength and then some.

"You seem rather uptight Kenny," he said with a very _vexing_ voice. My brow narrowed under my bangs.

I smiled a counterfeit one and replied, "I'd prefer if you just called me by my true name . . . which is Kenshin." His eyes opened with a sudden surprise at my tone of voice.

Kaoru interrupted our very '_friendly_' conversation. "Well, dinner's ready Junior if you'd like some."

He smiled. He held his arm out to Kaoru. She took it and together they skipped into the dining area, leaving me all by my lonesome.

Kaoru and Junior had just gone inside about 3 minutes ago. I would've followed if I could manage the task of keeping my eyes the violet that Kaoru loved of so much but my conscious wouldn't let me. My conscious being Battousai, I had no choice but to fall prey to it.

Now, don't get me wrong, I wanted to KILL Junior, that I did. But every time my fingers itched to grasp the handle of my blade, the day I said my vows came to mind . . . curses . . .

Kami-sama KNOWS I would've done it, too. Oh, Kami, why must you torture me so?

"Kenshin!" my love called from inside. I stood, immediately retracting my arms into my gi.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hurry!" she exclaimed, "Your food is getting cold with every moment you waste!"

Huh? With every moment you...who the hell talks like that? Apparently my Kaoru does...oh Kaoru...I love thee...

"Kenshin!"

"Coming!"

I didn't come. Rather I stood and replayed the scene that had occurred just a few moments ago. How Junior believed that I would accept him stealing the love of my life. And Kaoru calls ME the baka . . .

I trudged in the house and stepped out of my shoes. My head was lowered so my bangs fell over my eyes when I entered the kitchen so the amber sparks wouldn't show.

Why was my eyes amber you wonder? Because the teki was sitting in my seat next to my love, that's why. I took my sword and laid it against the opposing wall. I was to tempted to severe the little oni's head.

Kaoru and Junior were busy in a small discussion while Yahiko and Sano were, as usual, arguing who would get to eat my plate. I didn't care though. I picked at my food and leaned in to listen to what Kaoru and Junior were saying.

Junior said, "I wanted... would you mind..."

I heard very little response from Kaoru. She replied, "I guess. . . I'd have to . . . but other. . ."

I began to become frustrated. I was apparently loosing my hearing AND my girl. Great.

Suddenly, Kaoru stood up. "Kenshin? May I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?" My heart leaped but not that she wanted to be alone with me. More of the tone of her voice. She sounded way too serious.

I stood, uneasy about the feel of the room. Yahiko and Sano had stopped stuffing their faces. Junior had a smirk on his face and began to feast on his noodles.

I followed Kaoru outside and behind the bath house. I was eager to know what she wanted but afraid of what it would mean.

She turned to face me, happiness in her eyes with a tinge of sadness. No doubt the sadness concerned me.

"Is there something you want Kaoru-dono?" I cocked my head to the side. She had said was it was adorable the way my red locks flowed in my big, violet eyes.

"Well . . . Junior . . . he . . . umm . . ." She was stuttering and fiddling with the end of her kimono top. I looked at her curiously and she was biting her lip so hard, it began to bleed under the skin.

"Junior, he . . . well . . ."

"Kaoru, my food is getting cold and I would hate to waste your delicious cooking on Junior," I interrupted. I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to know so badly what she wanted.

I heard a silent gulp in her throat before she looked up at me. "Junior asked me to go to Tanabata night with him!" she admitted. I stood in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say.

She stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand. I looked in the water bucket next to me and saw my eyes were deep amber. My fists were clenched so tight in the sleeves of my gi that I felt the blood trickle down my arm and onto the white of my hakama.

Looking up, I felt the wind of Kaoru brush past me as she reentered the house, leaving me to look like a fool.

Ahhhh! I'm sorry! I was so busy this year with Marching Band and basketball and soccer and poetry contests that I had to ditch this until summer. Please forgive me and R&R! I'll try harder with the next chapter.


	11. The Truth

Disclaimer: I wonder what it would be like to own Rurouni Kenshin? To bad I'll never know...

Hey, I'm back. Well...until marching band starts up again in augusto-novembre. Hehe, impressed by mi espanol? Neither am I. On with the story!

-

Laying on my futon, I looked up at the ceiling, red locks blocking my view. I didn't move them. I couldn't. My body was still paralyzed at the words exchanged that night with Kaoru. I was surprised I was able to breathe correctly.

My head was pounding. Whether it was from disillusionment or from me banging my head against the floor, both were the cause of Junior. Oh, how I hated Junior at that very moment... I knew why I did. Such a silly reason too.

He was perfect. In every way. He was 22, good-looking, respectful and he didn't have all these evil people chasing him around because he was safe. He being safe meant Kaoru would be as well.

I closed my eyes, the stinging sensation of tears tearing at my heart. I was torn up inside, needless to say. Kaoru was so important to me and I wanted to be something I couldn't. Something that wasn't destined to be me.

For a split second, I hated myself. I couldn't stand to be in this body. I wanted to die. I wanted... I wanted so much so to as Junior. Young, strong . . . and most of all, I wish I was safe to be around.

But I wasn't nor would I ever be. Sensei Hiko was correct when he had told me when I was his pupil that when I entered the war, it wouldn't know what to do with me. That I would be tricked into thinking that killing for another would be right. Then I realized . . . I was just as bad as the one's killing innocent people . . .

The one's I wanted kill were also fighting for their right. They're entitled to they're opinions and shouldn't be slain for it. It was after that that I had disappeared.

But because I was involved in it, anyone I get close to could very easily die. Including . . .

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw two shadows out of the corner of my eye against my screen to my room. One was Kaoru's, no doubt about that. Her height and long hair gave it away. The one next to her was Junior.

For the first time after I had met Junior, I didn't slant my eyes. I just watched with a torn heart as his hand went to the side of Kaoru's face. It leaped up to my throat when she pulled away. I saw her mouth move and then I saw Junior's in response.

His thumb and index finger tilted her head up to meet his. I narrowed my eyes when a sharp pain passed through my spirit when he kissed her. I couldn't tell whether it was on the cheek or the mouth; shadows make it hard to tell.

When his face left hers, Kaoru looked down and nodded. Junior bid her farewell and left the dojo. Her hand came up to touch her cheek then looked at my door.

I quickly shifted myself to face the opposite wall and closed my eyes when the door slid open. Her soft footsteps made my heart beat faster. The shadow of her beautiful body hovered over me.

"Kenshin . . ." she whispered softly. The long obi ribbons made a soft rustle against the floor as she kneeled beside me. I held my breath as her silk hand graced my cheek ever so gently.

Something wet hit my scar. It drizzled to my mouth, leaving only a salty flavor. A . . . tear?

"I had wanted to go with you . . ." she whispered softly. My heart took another leap up to my throat. There was a small sniffle before she continued. "I love you more than Junior does me . . . I love you but . . ."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, anxious to hear what she was going say. "But . . . you just seem as though you to be friends . . . why? Why don't you acknowledge my feelings . . . why . . .?"

_Kaoru . . ._ I thought.

I heard the floor board creak as she returned to her feet. Her shadow soon shrunk away and the sound of a sliding door assured me she had left my quarters. I sat up and watched her shadow retreat back to her room.

My eyes softened. I had forgotten how sensitive she could be. She had lost her parents and her dojo had been ruin thanks to someone running around pretending to be me using the Kasshin Style.

I lay back down and looked out my window, up at the stars. I could see very few since the street lights had just been lit. It was my last memory as I drifted off to sleep.

-

Yahiko's voice was what awakened me the next day. I had over slept, for the first time in Kami-sama knows how many years. Standing up, I began to undo the ties that bond my yukata.

The smell of miso soup greeted me as I opened my door. Kaoru was sitting silently, sipping it while Yahiko pretended to die from it. I raised a brow and smiled. Despite how much he enjoys torturing her, I know he cares about her. I'm sure he'd rather have her cooking than die of starvation.

Though, if he doesn't learn to shut his face, he may die due to Kaoru. I can see the headlines now. 'Death by Katana'.

I took my seat next to Kaoru and almost as soon as I had sat down, Kaoru stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I looked after her with curiosity.

"Geez, Kenshin," Sano commented, "what'd you do this time around?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Sanosuke, did Kaoru hit you yet today?" That wasn't meant to be an insult, I was really wondering.

Yahiko answered before Sano. "No, she hasn't hit either of us. Even though we've both been making fun of her cooking, she hasn't said a word to either of us. Not even an evil glance."

Sano finished off his cup of sake before interrupting him. "Yeah, all she did was look down at her food. We've actually been putting it on high trying to snap her out of her trance-"

"Trance?" I intermittent, "What trance?"

"Missy was mouthing something and just playing around in her breakfast with her chopsticks."

Yahiko wiped his face with his sleeves. "Yeah, like she was some sort of zombie or something."

"Hey, Kenshin! You shouldn't be so concerned," Sano said as I got on my feet. "She's probably just having a bad morning. Just leave her be."

I stepped out of the dojo with Sanosuke still calling after me wanting my breakfast.

Not be concerned? It'd be easier if it weren't for the woman I'm in love with.

-

Mwuhaha. This didn't take me forever and a day to do and it's longer than the last chapter...I think. Anywy, reviewies! Thanks!


	12. Truth Within The Art

Disclaimer: Gosh, do you REALLY have to keep putting these up every chapter! For the love of... I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Knuckleheads...

Okay, okay...so it's been like 5, 6 months. My BAD! I had Marching Band and after that I was just pure lazy haha. Well, here it be. Enjoy please

-

"Kaoru?" I wondered around the house, in search of the one who had captured my love. I could feelthis dagger stabbing at my soul... at the need for me to hold her and caress her face. Every door I opened held no sign of her.

"Kaoru!" I yelled, sliding open another door with, to my disenchantment, revealed nothing but a drawer with a bowl.

I was about to close it when I caught sight of a picture. As a matter of fact, all the walls were covered in pictures. Paintings actually. Of . . . me?

I stumbled in, my jaw dropped in a look of awe. "Oh wow . . ." I whispered aloud, not blinking.

One was me holding the sun in my hands and a star in the background. Another was a beautiful painting of me with blue violet hair and red eyes with my sword. The sword was angled so that my mouth was covered and my eyes had a slanted glare in them, one that can strike fear down your spine. A chilling, vicious look.

But there was one that caught my eye. It was indeed a canvas of me but also of Kaoru. She was smiling the oh so beautiful smile that she had. Her hair not pulled into a ponytail but rather fell down her back . . . and onto my chest. It look as though we had made love. We had just made love . . . oh, what a sight!

I could almost feel Kaoru in my arms. Her body heat mingling with mine; soft gentle hands lying gently on my stomach. The smell . . . her smell . . . jasmine, burning my nose with its passionate bouquet. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment that the painting had burned into my psyche.

I turned to exit but the door itself had been painted. A very beautiful painting with me and Kaoru in it but someone else as well. A child that I did not recognize. Well, correction, I did recognize the boy. It looked like me except Kaoru was holding him. He was tugging at my veil of hair. Rather than a look of I pain, there was a look of happiness in my eyes. The kind of happiness you acquire when your special someone finally realizes that your their special someone. Then I realized what the picture truly was . . .

I arched my brow and ran my finger over the child's face. Below was the actually name of the painting. It read:

_'Kaoru, Kenji, Kenshin. . . Forever'_

I disappeared from the room and shut the door quietly behind me. How could I have never noticed the room before? It was right there! Right there . . . and I never saw it? I am truly getting old . . .

Looking up, I found myself at the gate. Right behind Kaoru. Right behind her . . . but she hadn't noticed me just yet. She just stood there, with midnight cascading down her back, hiding the red that held her expression. Anger and confusion.

I stood there for a moment, watching her. She was pulling off flower petals and . . . singing?

-

Okay, short and sweet but I ran out of ideas so yeah sorry. But review and yes you may flame me for being so lazy . . .


End file.
